vida perfecta o al menos eso parece
by an.keisuied
Summary: Los hermanos Cullen tienen la vida asegurada y su futuro planeado;en cuanto cumplieran 21 años ellos deberian casarse con la pareja perfecta ,pero que pasara cuando cuatro chicos nuevos lleguen y pongan "su vida perfecta" de cabeza.TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**_los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la trama es mia_**

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<p>

Hoy era otro día común y normal en mi "perfecta" vida. Así es como nuestros padres habían querido que fuera nuestra vida, la de mis hermanos y mía, perfectas notas, perfectos autos, perfectas vestimentas, un perfecto hogar e incluso la pareja perfecta, sin embargo día con día sentía que algo no estaba bien, que no era correcto y mis hermano y mis hermanas comenzaban a sentir los mismo, sin embargó ninguno se atrevía a decir nada a nuestros padres. Tocaron a mi puerta y me levante de mi cómoda cama para atender, era mi hermana, rosalie.

-buenos días hermano, como has amanecido?- era raro esa actitud en rose no porque no me quisiera si no porque ella nunca era así de amable con nadie ni con su novio, prometido y futuro esposo James.

-que quieres Rose? No te acompañare de nuevo a una cita con James- últimamente ella se sentía incomoda con su presencia y me tomaba a mí para evitar que estuvieran a solas.

-vamos Eddie no fue tan malo, pero no te quería pedir eso, solo quería que me llevaras al instituto-

-que no puedes ir en tu auto?-

-sí, pero James insiste en querer llevarme y solo dejara el asunto si uno de mis hermanos me acompaña-

-que hay de Jasper?-

-Reenesme me lo ha ganado, anda Edward sabes que también te conviene- era cierto yo tampoco deseaba estar en compañía de Tanya, mi prometida.

-de acuerdo Rose te llevare-

-gracias Eddie eres el mejor-

-si claro- salió con un andar muy alegre haciendo que su larga y rubia cabellera se moviera como el de caperucita roja. Me vestí, acomode lo mejor que pude mi rebelde cabellera en cuanto Salí de mi habitación mi celular empezó a sonar, no debía revisar quien era, sabia de quien se trataba.

- hola Tanya-

-hola Eddie, ya estoy lista para que pases por mí-

-Tanya lo siento pero no podre pasar por ti hoy, Rosalie me ha pedido que la lleve yo al instituto-

-pero ella puede irse en la parte de atrás-

-sí pero mis hermanos también quieren que los lleve-

-entonces supongo que Irina tampoco la llevara Jasper, bien manejare, pero Eddie esto ya no puede seguir así, me evitas cada vez que puedes y casi ya no me hablas, como tu futura esposa…- aquí íbamos de nuevo

-Tanya no tengo tiempo para otra escenita tuya, de acuerdo, se me hace tarde y a ti igual así que nos vemos- colgué sin dejarla responderme, no estaba de ánimos para una discusión son Tanya.

Intercepte a Jasper mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Jasper, hoy los llevare a ti y a Reen al instituto-

-perfecto, en realidad pensaba pedírtelo, Reen quiere que la lleve y no quiero llevarla en la moto-

-perfecto y debo adivinar porque quiere que la lleves-

-jajá tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, es la misma razón que tiene Rose y la misma que tenemos tu y yo-

-no quiere ver a Nahuel- era lo mismo todos los días desde hace un tiempo.

-así es hermanito como tú no quieres ver a Tanya y como Jazz no quiere ver a Irina y como Rose a James- mi pequeña hermanita Reenesme, ella no tenía remedio.

- ya te entendimos Reen todos lo sabemos, ahora andando que se hace tarde-

-bien Rose ya está abajo con mama- todos bajamos para despedirnos de nuestra madre, nuestro padre había salido bastante más temprano que nosotros.

-vamos Rose es hora, nos vemos en la tarde madre-

- hasta luego mis amores que tengan un lindo día-

Mi madre siempre tan linda y dulce todos le dimos y un beso en la mejilla y salimos rumbo al instituto en mi bebe, mi volvo plateado el cual adoraba, en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos estacionando en el aparcamiento del instituto, pero hoy era diferente. A diferencia de los demás días hoy no se nos habían quedado contemplando como siempre solían hacerlo todos los estudiantes de aquí, hoy éramos ignorados por completo, era nuevo y liberador pero también me desconcertaba saber por qué y pronto tuve mi respuesta, todos estaban contemplando a cuatro nuevos estudiantes, lo sabia pues yo conocía a todos los estudiantes del instituto, mis hermanos también se quedaron observando a los nuevos, eran dos chicos y dos chicas, los chicos eran grandes y fornidos uno de piel blanca y otro con la piel cobriza, el de piel blanca que tenía el cabello negro llevaba bien aferrada a su brazo a una chica muy pequeñita a comparación de él, ella tenía la piel igualmente blanca y su cabello corto y negro apuntando para todos lados, el de piel cobriza llevaba de la mano a otra chica pero de ella no puede ver más que su largo y castaño cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía unas muy ligeras ondas sin embargo a pesar de que no le vi el rostro me quede profundamente hipnotizado por ese cabello, por su delicado movimiento y su apariencia sedosa, me preguntaba si sería tan suave como se veía, definitivamente tenia que conocer a la dueña de ese cabello. Salí de mi transe y vi que mis hermanos estaban en las mismas condiciones

-quienes eran ellos?- todos se encogieron de hombros, era ilógico que supieran quienes eran pero tenía que preguntar, igualmente solo me importaba una de ellas, mis hermanos aun medio confundidos avanzaron hacia sus primeras clases. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza me despedí sabia que nos veríamos a la hora del almuerzo y me preguntaba si la volvería a ver ahí o si estaría en alguna de mis clases pero en definitiva debía de conocerla.

* * *

><p><em>esta es otra historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza, quienes han leido mi historia "vida" se daran cuenta de lo diferente que es esta de la otra pero ambas han sido hechas con mucho cariño, espero que les guste y por favor no me maten, cualquier comentario.,sugerencia o duda dejenmelo saber en un RR, diganme tiene futuro? debe continuar o irse al olvido?, por favor dejenmelo saber de antemano muchas gracias y que disfruten mi historia.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_los personajes son de S.M la trama es mia_**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2 <strong>Bpov<strong>

Estaba muy cansada, todo el día desempacando y acomodando cosas, todo por el nuevo trabajo de mi padre y es que no se le podía ocurrir un peor momento y lugar que este, a mitad del semestre y en el lugar más lluvioso y frio de Estados Unidos pero ya no podía hacer nada ,ya estaba aquí y no se podía remediar, lo único bueno era que mi prima y mis mejores amigos estaban conmigo, no me importaba que fuera porque mis tíos querían darle un castigo a mi prima Alice por sobregirar su tarjeta de crédito, ni que Emmett estuviera aquí por problemas de conducta y que Jacob estuviera aquí para hacerse cargo del viejo negocio de su padre, no me importaba la razón solo me importaba que estaban aquí y que no me dejarían sola, por que esa era yo Isabella Swan la chica mas antisocial y tímida del planeta entrando a un nuevo colegio debido a que su padre había conseguido un nuevo trabajo de jefe de policía en un pueblito llamado Forks y que ahora se mudaba con todo y su familia a él, vi a Jake subiendo la ultima caja de ropa de Alice y a Emm subiendo la ultima de zapatos, con ella no había remedio.

-es la ultima?-

-eso espero- reconoció Emmett aunque fuera muy fuerte y tuviera una condición física extraordinaria debía admitir que subir más de 9 cajas de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, perfumes, bolsos y demás cosas era bastante cansado, todo aquello que Alice había traído consigo se quedaría en el ático, ella se había medio infartado al saber eso pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, no es que fuera una casa muy pequeña, tenía tres habitaciones bastante grandes cada una tenía un baño, lo que me agradaba bastante, tenía una cocina amplia, un comedor y una sala perfectos para nuestros muebles, tenía un jardín trasero muy lindo que conectaba con el bosque, con todo y eso no era suficiente para mí, no por que estuviera acostumbrada a los grandes lujos si no porque simplemente ahí no era Phoenix, había demasiado verde.

Como solo había tres habitaciones, Jake y Emmett compartirían una, mis padres tendrían la otra, la principal y más grande al igual que Alice y yo compartiríamos la ultima, la que tenía una ventana que daba hacia la calle, era linda y espaciosa esperaba llegar a acostumbrarme en algún momento.

-que linda habitación nos ha tocado Bells, nuestra ventana da hacia la calle- Alice siempre con su actitud optimista, se comportaba como si ella fuera la hija que se mudaba con toda su familia y yo como si fuera la prima que estuviera ahí por un castigo impuesto por mi padre

-si es lindo, pero aun así es demasiado verde-

-vamos Bella deja de quejarte, esto no puede ser mas encantador, y presiento que de aquí solo vendrán cosas buenas, ya verás- si claro!

-bueno como sea, me iré a dormir-

-tan pronto! Pero si ni siquiera te has probado las cosas que traje para ti!-

-Alice estoy cansada y mañana hay instituto, no puedes esperar a otro día?-

-claro que no Bella debemos hacerlo ahora, si no como sabré que te llevaras mañana-

-tranquila Alice ya sé perfectamente que me pondré mañana así que no te preocupes-

-Bella ni creas que dejare que te vayas vestida con un trapo cualquiera, es nuestro primer día y debemos apantallar-

-bien tú apantallaras lo suficiente por las dos así que buenas noches-

-¡Bella!- la pequeña enana no dejaba de saltar en mi cama insistiendo en que la dejara elegir mi ropa para mañana, finalmente me venció, nadie podía con Alice Brandon, Jake y Emmett solo se burlaban desde la entrada de la habitación al ver como Alice me había vencido… de nuevo.

Me levante con los nervios a flor de piel, y es que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y el ser la nueva a mitad del semestre en un lugar completamente desconocido era demasiado para mí.

-Bells tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así-

-Jake prométeme que no me dejaras sola-

-te prometo que no lo hare- le sonreí en agradecimiento

-bien ya estamos listos, vaya Bells que bien te ves- Alice me vio de arriba abajo lo cual me hizo enfurecer, el conjunto que me había obligado a usar no era para mí sin duda, era bonito eso nadie lo negaba, pero yo era más una chica de tenis, sudadera y una blusa sencilla, este atuendo de pantalón tan pegado que parecía una segunda piel de tono obscuro, junto con el saco un poco más claro y la camisa sisada de color crema no era para mí. Solo le fruncí un poco más el seño y fui a la cocina para despedirme de mis padres

-adiós mama, adiós papa-

-adiós cariño suerte en tu primer día- se despidió mi madre

-nos vemos en la noche linda-

-hasta luego tía Renee, adiós tío Charlie-

-hasta luego Alice, se prudente por favor- le advirtió mi padre

-claro tio Charlie no te preocupes por nada- le guiño un ojo a mi madre quien solo le dio un beso de despedida, ellas dos juntas eran un peligro

-hasta en la tarde Renee, adiós Charlie-

-adiós Jake- se despidieron al unisonó mis padres

-adiós tía, adiós tio- se despidió Emmett, mi madre solo le dio un beso en la mejilla pero mi padre lo entretuvo.

Me encantaba que mis padres quisieran tanto a mis amigos, Jake era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre así que desde que nacimos éramos mejores amigos, cuando conocimos a Emmett lo adoptaron igualmente.

Subimos todos a los dos autos que por el momento teníamos, Emmett no había querido dejar a su "bebe" un flamante Jeep plateado enorme a mi parecer, Alice tenía un maravilloso deportivo amarillo , sin embargo su padre no había querido mandarlo eso era parte de su castigo, Jake tenía un Aston Martin no sabía qué modelo era ni nada parecido solo sabía que era ostentoso y negro, en cuanto a mi tenía una camioneta chevi la cual me encantaba era un tanto prehistórica pero para mí era perfecta, como solo disponíamos de mi camioneta y de el Jeep de Emmett nos dividimos en pares, Alice y Emmett en su Jeep y Jake y yo en mi camioneta.

Jake se vio en la obligación de conducir pues yo no tenía los nervios para eso.

-vamos Bells tranquilízate, tiemblas como una gelatina, sabes que todo estará bien-

-lo sé Jake, pero ya me conoces-

- claro que te conozco si por eso somos amigos desde que usamos pañales Bells- sus risas resonaron en mi camioneta y me fue imposible no imitarlo. Al llegar al aparcamiento del instituto mis nervios regresaron.

-vamos Bells estoy contigo- me tendió la mano con mi puerta ya abierta y yo la tome.

Baje bien aferrada a su mano y caminamos hacia las oficinas del instituto con muchos pares de ojos a nuestras espaldas, Emmett tenía a Alice colgada de su brazo seguramente para evitar una que otra mirada fuera de lugar hacia Alice, sentía los ojos de muchos sobre mi pero sentía una mirada en especifico sin embargo no me voltee y seguí caminando hacia la entrada aferrada a la mano de Jake.

* * *

><p><em>aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, cualquier aclaracion o duda que tengan haganmelo saber, si quieren decirme que no continue por que es una pesima historia tambien diganmelo yo lo sabre entender, creanme que sus RR me dan muchos animos y me entusiasma lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo, de antemano gracias y que lo disfruten.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia :D_**

* * *

><p>Cap.3<p>

Había tenido hasta el momento cuatro materias, mi primera habías sido algebra, la cual la tenía con Emmett, la siguientes fue literatura la cual tenía con Jake, después en la cual no estaba acompañada así que tuve que sentarme junto a un chico muy amable , su nombre era Jasper casi no hablaba pero se presento muy cortésmente lo cual me pareció muy considerado.

No es como si no se hubieran presentado más personas en el día sin embargo en Jasper no estaba ese tono de coqueteo e insinuación que muchos tenían.

Después de esa materia me despedí de Jasper y me dirigí hacia historia, tenía esa materia con Alice lo que agradecí mucho, salimos de nuestra clase y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, en el pasillo nos encontramos a Jake y a Emmett quienes venían de gimnasia y venían muy alegres, nos contaron que habían tenido una competencia muy divertida, habían hecho equipo con otros dos chicos y les habían ganado a todos los demás estudiantes lo que los hacía muy felices.

Entre los comentarios de ellos y los de Alice, quien decía había conocido a dos hermanas muy simpáticas, agradables y amantes de las compras, entramos en la cafetería donde todos se voltearon a vernos nuevamente, inmediatamente baje mi rostro y por inercia tome la mano de Jake quien estaba junto a mí.

Sin embargo no era la mano de Jake pues al tomarla una descarga eléctrica muy agradable me recorrió el cuerpo, desde cuando sentía eso al tomar la mano de mi mejor amigo?, debido a la duda levante mi rostro y me encontré con dos gemas verdes viéndome intensamente, inmediatamente me sonroje , quite mi mano casi con brusquedad y Balbuce unas cuantas palabras de disculpa.

No me espere a que contestara sólo Salí corriendo de la cafetería , no me detuve a avisarle a nadie solo Salí corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro.

**POV. Edward**

No había podido concentrarme en ninguna de mis clases, todo por pensar en ella, a excepción de gimnasia donde mi hermano y yo hicimos equipo con los dos chicos nuevos.

Había sido muy divertido los cuatro vencimos muy fácilmente a todos los demás, ellos eran muy agradables, Emmett era gigante como un oso o algo parecido, a pesar de que éramos de la misma edad y casi la misma altura era enorme pero igualmente agradable y divertido.

Jacob no se quedaba atrás casi igual de grande que él y también agradable, en algún momento estuve resentido con él pues no olvidaba que él había llegado tomado de la mano de aquella chica de hermoso cabellos, pero después de contarnos que ellos estaban aquí con sus mejores amigas quienes eran como sus hermanas me agrado mucho mas, ahora iba rumbo a la cafetería, mi hermano y mis hermanas se habían adelantado y ahora me esperaban.

Entre y me quede estático en mi lugar, en frente de mi se encontraba la chica de hermoso cabello, no lo podía creer estaba a tan solo unos pasos.

Inconscientemente me fui acercando mas y mas a ella, hasta que sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de arriba abajo, ella tenía bien aferrada mi mano, poco a poco fue levantando el rostro y me quede impactado, frente a mi estaba el más hermoso rostro que había visto jamás, con unos profundos y hermosos ojos chocolates que me miraban directo a los ojos, un lindo sonrojo llego a sus mejillas y quito su mano con brusquedad, balbuceo una pequeña disculpa y salió corriendo, mi primer impulso fue correr detrás de ella sin embargo unos brazos blancos y delgados me rodearon por el cuello, me voltee para encontrarme con Tanya.

-hola Eddie-

-hola- además de que me había interrumpido de ir por la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates, me decía por ese estúpido sobrenombre.

Me jalo hasta la mesa donde su hermana, Irina, esperaba muy enfadada a Jasper quien estaba junto con Rosalie y Reneesme platicando con Jacob y Emmett además de una chica muy bajita que parecía duendeen otra mesa, Nahuel tenia la vista fija en Jacob al igual que James en Emmett.

-espera aquí- me separe de Tanya y me dirigi hacia mis hermanos

- Eddie a dónde vas?- me aleje sin contestarle, sentí su mirada sobre mi pero no me importo

-hola chicos- salude a mis nuevos compañeros

-que hay Ed- fue su respuesta, la chica que estaba junto a ellos me sonrió y yo le correspondí

-mucho gusto, me llamo Alice-

-un gusto soy Edward Cullen-

- bien chicos supongo que ahora no tendrán problema en sentarse con nosotros- dijo Rosalie quien veía de reojo a Emmett y se le veía un muy leve sonrojo, seguramente le había dado una muy buena impresión.

-nos encantaría pero al parecer su mesa está llena y a sus amigos no les ha de parecer tan buena idea- dijo Jacob volteando hacia la mesa donde estaban James, Nahuel, Irina y Tanya.

- por ellos no hay problema se los aseguro- dijo Reen quien no ocultaba su obvia impresión por Jacob.

- no queremos causar problemas- esta vez fue Alice quien se disculpo

-insistimos, nos encantaría que se sentaran con nosotros- Jasper estaba todo atontado con Alice, era muy obvio pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ya será para la próxima lo prometemos- aseguro Emmett

-de acuerdo pero se han comprometido- dijo Rose dándole una de sus más grandes sonrisas

-por supuesto- volvio a responder Emmett devolviendole la sonrisa lo que produjo un más notorio sonrojo en mi hermana, Alice y Jacob les sonrieron a Jasper y a Ren respectivamente y ambos casi comenzaban a babear por ellos.

-hey chicos donde se ha metido Bella?- pregunto Alice mirándo hacia la puerta

-Alice venia contigo, donde la has dejado?- pregunto algo histérico Jacob

-Alice sabes cómo es ella, es posible que este ya en un hoyo con una pierna rota o algo parecido- Emmett lo había dicho medio en broma pero aun así un sentimiento de pánico me invadió.

Alice y Jacob rieron de su broma pero después se pusieron serios.

-disculpen chicos debemos irnos, tenemos que buscar a nuestra hermanita- el comentario de Emmett estuvo impregnado de preocupación y cariño.

Se fueron despidiendo uno por uno y salieron de la cafetería.

Regresamos a la mesa y cada una de nuestras parejas nos miraba furiosos, sin embargo yo decidí ignorar por completo a Tanya.

Al parecer mis hermanos decidieron hacer lo mismo con sus prometidos pues ninguno dijo nada a las preguntas que se les hacian, ni siquiera Reenesme contestaba las preguntas medio indirectas de Nahuel, al sonar la campana me levante sin decir nada y me fui a mis siguiente clase, que era biología.

* * *

><p><em>por favor no me maten, aqui esta otro capitulo, diganme por favor lo que opinan, tengo la idea de como seguir con la historia pero necesito saber si les gusta o no como va quedando, espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por todas sus alertas, que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos y quienes dejan su review en serio que me emocionan mucho. sin mas que decir aqui esta espero que lo disfruten, nos estamos leyendo.<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_los personajes son de S.M, solo la trama es mia_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov<strong>

Cap. 4

No podía creer lo que había hecho, había huido como una tonta y ni se diga de la pena que le hice pasar a aquel chico, bueno más bien a ese Adonis, como podía alguien tan guapo estar en un pueblucho como este?, en fin.

Después de haber salido huyendo no encontré lugar más seguro que mi salón de biología la cual era mi siguiente clase.

Vi entrar uno por uno a mis compañeros sin embargo no me interesaba ninguno, a menos que tuviera unos profundos y muy verdes ojos como bellas esmeraldas resplandeciendo, pero que cosas estaba pensando? ni siquiera lo conocía y ya me estaba imaginando a mi misma prendada de aquellos ojos que en mi imaginación me veían con un profundo amor, si claro como si un chico como aquel se fuera a fijar en una chica tan común como yo, no, definitivamente los chicos así de guapos se fijan en rubias hermosas, de ojos claros y cuerpos de infarto, si seguro así era la chica perfecta para un Dios griego como aquel hermoso chico.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención al profesor quien ya empezaba con la clase, hablaba de las celulosas un tema el cual ya había visto así que podía seguir fantaseando y haciéndome falsas ilusiones con aquel Adonis.

Me regreso levemente al mundo real como el profesor reprendía a un muchacho, el profesor en si no me llamo la atención si no que fue la voz de aquella persona, se escuchaba tan rítmica, tan varonil, como si fuera terciopelo, acompasado a una rítmica y suave cadencia, levante mi rostro para saber quién era y me encontré con una verde gemas viéndome directamente a los ojos, estaba atónita, totalmente en shock que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se dirigía hacia mí.

Se sentó a mi lado sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada, yo ya no sentía nada, y con nada me refería a que no podía sentir ni mis piernas, ni mi rostro, nada, solo escuchaba el loco palpitar de mi corazón, podía estar a punto de salir de mi pecho o por lo menos tenia firmes intenciones de hacerlo.

-hola- cielos su voz era mucho más musical y aterciopelada de lo que creía haber escuchado.

-Ho…hola- bien Bella, muéstrate más tonta de lo que ya lo has hecho. Rio un poco y puedo asegurar que casi me desmayo ahí mismo.

-me llamo Edward Cullen, creo que seremos compañeros de mesa este curso-

-así parece- bien Bella, muéstrate tranquila y segura, que no se dé cuenta que te puede hacer hiperventilar- yo soy Bella Swan.

-Bella, es un nombre realmente hermoso- rayos! Por qué hacia esto, que no se da cuenta de lo que le puede hacer a mi frágil salud mental con aquellas palabras, no le conteste nada y trate de concentrarme en la clase del profesor, lo cual no resulto pues Edward no paraba de mirarme lo que hacia ponerme como un tomate y que mi corazón palpitara como si estuviera en un maratón.

Por fin sonó la campana y me apresure a guardar mis cosas, antes de que pudiera salir una mano blanca me detuvo por el brazo muy gentilmente, sentí que la misma descarga eléctrica me recorría de la cabeza a los pies haciendo que un leve estremecimiento saliera de mi.

-Bella te molestaría si te acompaño a tu siguiente clase?- que se proponía poniendo esa carita como de perrito regañado? Que me diera un infarto!

- esto…am…es…- vamos Bella se que aun te quedan unas pocas neuronas trabajando- claro que no, digo así me ayudaras a que no me pierda de nuevo- bien Bella ahora demuestra claramente lo despistada que eres.

-mejor a mi favor- ah! Por favor que no puede dejar de verse tan tremendamente sexy!

Avanzamos lentamente por entre las personas que nos miraban fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme totalmente, al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio me di la vuelta para despedirme de él.

-gracias por acompañarme- trate de brindarle mi mejor sonrisa sin que pareciera una mueca de nerviosismo.

-ha sido todo un placer- sin previo aviso se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en mi mejilla, igual de rápido se dio la vuelta y se marcho, al tocar mi mejilla la sentí ardiendo, parte por el beso, parte por el completo sonrojo que seguro tenia, entre casi flotando a mi clase de gimnasia, totalmente perdida en aquel tierno e inesperado acto, lo que me costó una que otra caída y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**POV. Emmett**

Ahora estaba sentado junto a la más linda chica que jamás hubiera conocido, con ese cabello rubio y ondulado tan resplandeciente como el sol, esos ojos azules totalmente perfectos y ni se diga de su escultural cuerpo, era como una diosa, me escuchaba raro pero es que jamás había sentido esto que ahora sentía.

Sin duda era algo real, algo especial, con aquella gran sonrisa que me había dado en la cafetería, había quedado totalmente a sus pies.

-Emmett?-

-eh, que?- su leve sonrisa me dio a entender que me había vuelto a quedar como bobo solo observándola- lo siento- volvió a reír de esa manera tan encantadora.

-no te preocupes, te estaba preguntando que por que estas aquí en Forks?-

-ah es eso- arranque un poco del pasto en el que estábamos sentados- mi padre cree que soy demasiado rebelde, así que antes de que cometiera un crimen bastante grave decidió enviarme aquí con Charlie, piensa que viviendo bajo el mismo techo que un policía me reformare- me reí con ganas- mi padre es un buen hombre, pero a veces no sabe ni lo que dice, si se llegara a enterar que Charlie es tan permisivo conmigo, creo que ni siquiera estuviera aquí en este momento- _lo cual es algo que no me gustaría, ya que me tendría que separar de ti, mi dulce ángel_, agregue en mi cabeza, apenas si la conocía pero me sentía como enamorado de ella, no le diría algo así ya que no quería espantarla, se sonrojo levemente de nuevo lo cual hacia que se viera muchísimo más hermosa si eso era posible.

-han tocado ya-

-en serio?-

-sí, así es- rio muy leve y se sonrojo

-que sucede?- pregunte, de momento a otro se había puesto muy pensativa

-nada, es solo que jamás me había salido de ninguna clase- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y un leve sonrojo también- gracias- me brindo una gran sonrisa y juro que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

-Rosesita?- un chico alto y rubio se acerco hacia nosotros diciéndole de una manera demasiado empalagosa y fea.

-James- lo nombro mi hermosa diosa.

-quien es este?- ha! Este? Quien se creía este patán!

-me llamo Emmett, Emmett Mccarty- le tendí la mano y la sujeto con su huesuda mano, sin embargo aun así tenía fuerza.

-James sauvages, Rosesita que haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar en tu salón, no es correcto para alguien como tu estar fuera de tu salón en horas de clase- estaba sermoneando a mi ángel como si fuera su padre.

-tranquilo de acuerdo, Ella entrara después, Cuando ella quiera esta bien-

-tú que te metes, vamos Rosesita- la jalo muy agresivamente del brazo y no pude contenerme

-no la toques, tu quien te crees que eres?- estaba furioso, casi por estallar

-soy su prometido, quien mas crees que soy!-

Su respuesta me dejo helado, no pude hacer nada más que dejarlos ir, me había quedado clavado al pasto, veía como Rosalie volteaba tratando de luchar contra aquel huesudo brazo que la sostenía fuertemente.

Veía la disculpa y la pena en su rostro pero no podía hacer nada, aquellas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, "prometido", pero como rayos?, de repente un clic hizo en mi cabeza y empecé a golpear todo lo que había en mi camino, estaba furioso, como nunca antes, pero también estaba triste, un sentimiento horrible se apoderaba de mi, sin más caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla, era Alice.

-hola-

-Emmett donde rayos te has metido! , Hace dos horas que terminaron las clases!, donde te has metido?- sin querer salió un sollozo de mi boca y eso hizo que Alice callara su regaño.

-Emmy? Emmett dime donde estas? Estas llorando? Emmett ya dime donde estas?- se estaba poniendo histérica podía notarlo.

-Al, respira- eso hizo- cariño estoy bien no te preocupes, Bella y Jake singuen ahí?-

-sí, también los Cullen están aquí, están muy preocupados y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a buscarte ya que no contestabas ninguna llamada-

-lo siento, no debí preocuparlos, dile a todos que se vayan, vete con Bella y Jake, yo llego después a la casa y dile a Reene que no se preocupe-

-pero Emm…-

-solo díselos Alice confía en mí, yo estoy bien haz lo que te pido por favor-

-está bien, pero tú y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente Mccarty me entendiste-

-seguro Alice, gracias, te veré después-

-está bien, cuídate- colgué y seguí desahogándome golpeando todo y llorando hasta no poder mas.

Cuando se hizo bastante noche me dirigí hacia mi jeep que seguía en el estacionamiento del colegio, después de todo lo que había pasado este día estaba seguro que Rosalie tenía de ángel lo que yo de flacucho, no quería saber nada sobre ella, no quería ni verla, ella ya tenía a su "prometido", puaj la sola palabra me repulsaba, pero tenía que admitir que también me daba una punzada en el pecho, la detestaba, primero me coqueteaba, me hacia caer a sus pies y después salía con que tenia pareja, demonios, golpee el volante del jeep de nuevo.

Al llegar a la casa de mis tíos, yo los consideraba mis tíos, ni si quiera entraba bien y ya tenía a las tres chicas de la casa sobre mí, Jake movía la cabeza negativamente y Charlie me veía ceñudo.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso me escuchaste jovencito- me reprendió Reene

-lo siento tía, lo siento de verdad, discúlpenme todos no quise preocuparlos-

-está bien hermano no hay problema- ese era Jake mi mejor amigo, siempre comprensivo y relajado.

-no quiero que se repita o le diré a tu padre me entendiste jovencito- ese fue el intento de regaño de Charlie

-tío si se entera pensara que no eres una buena autoridad-

-bueno…solo que no se repita de acuerdo- le sonreí, ese era mi tío Charlie

-Emmett, vamos arriba quieres- oh, oh Alice era ahora mi problema

-Alice vamos, déjalo en paz, seguro que está cansado- y era cierto, estaba muy cansado

-pero Bella-

-nada Alice, déjalo, ahora vamos a nuestra habitación o regalare todos tus zapatos Jimmy choo-

-no te atreverías-

-pruébame-

-está bien- se despidieron de todos y al subir por mi lado Alice me dio un breve "lo pagaras".

me despedí de todos y solo se quedaron Jake, Reene y Charlie hablando en la sala, me tire sobre la cama, sin cambiarme ni nada y así por fin me quede dormido, aunque un sabor demasiado amargo aun quedaba en mi boca.

* * *

><p><em>hola a todos mis lectores, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Maya Cullen Masen, en serio que tus palabras me inspiran mucho ojala y no te descepcione este capitulo, a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos por favor no duden en dejarme su opinion, que opinan de este capitulo?, no me maten por favor hago lo mejor que puedo, cualquier comentario con un review lo tomare muy en cuenta, gracias por sus alertas tambien, bueno sin mas aqui esta el capitulo que lo disfruten.<em>

_besos tipo Edward y abrazos clase Emmett._


	5. Chapter 5

**_los personajes pertenecen a S.M , solo la historia es mia _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5<strong>

**Pov. Jasper**

En cuanto sonó mi despertador me levante como resorte, estaba muy emocionado por ir hoy al instituto, no había una razón aparente solo quería , bueno a quien engañaba estaba muy emocionado por ver de nuevo a Alice, quería ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, no sabía lo que me pasaba con ella, solo sabía que me había encantado, con esa desbordante energía que se notaba a kilómetros, desde el momento en el que había visto bajando de aquella camioneta no podía sacarla de mi pensamiento, sus gráciles movimientos al caminar, sus menuda y delicada figura, su rostro como de un ángel, si, sin duda algo muy grave me sucedía con respecto a Alice Brandon.

-hola hermanito-

-que sucede Rose?-

-nada, que ahora una no puede ser amable con su mellizo-

-no, en tu caso no Rose, que pasa?-

-ayer James se comporto como un verdadero asno-

-yo pensé que siempre era así- se rio por la pequeña ofensa hacia su prometido

-puede que sí pero ayer hizo lo peor del mundo y no quiero ni verlo- podía ver que realmente estaba acongojada.

-que quieres que haga?- no podía negarme ,era mi melliza, tenía que ayudarla.

-por favor llévame al instituto y no me dejes sola ni un momento-

-Rose…-

-anda, por favor- mi hermana era una chica dura y pocas veces me pedía algo de esa manera.

-está bien, pero será a mi modo-

-que quieres decir con eso Jasper Cullen?-

-quiero decir que extraño mi motocicleta Rosalie Cullen-

-qué? Me despeinare toda Jasper!-

-así se harán las cosas tómalo o déjalo – dio un bufido de resignación

-de acuerdo-

-bien, ahora ve a terminar de arreglarte para poder irnos- entre a mi cuarto de baño y me arregle muy bien, otra razón por la que quería ir en mi motocicleta además de que la extrañaba era porque quería impresionar a Alice, en realidad no sabía que clase de impresión había tenido sobre mi pero quería que fuera la mejor.

Salí de mi habitación con rumbo hacia el garaje, en el camino tome una tostada y salude a mi mama con un dulce beso en la mejilla, entrando al garaje me encontré con un muy molesto Edward quien hablaba por teléfono realmente exasperado.

-ya te lo dije Tanya, es mejor que vayas por tu cuenta hoy- cada palabra que le contestaba su prometida lo hacía ponerse aun más molesto

-ya te he dicho que no me gustan tus sermones, nos vemos- colgó y podía apostar que quería destrozar su celular, eso me recordó que yo tenía el mío apagado, al encenderlo un mensaje de Irina me llego

"_Jaspy, vendrás por mi hoy?_" conteste rápidamente el mensaje "_lo siento hoy llevo a Rose en mi moto, nos vemos_" yo no me liaba tanto como Edward simplemente contestaba y si quería pelear apagaba mi celular.

-como fue hoy hermano?-

-te lo aseguro Jazz que cada día es más insoportable, no creo tolerarlo por mucho tiempo-

-hermano, no creo que tengas otra opción, conoces la opinión de nuestros padres, sobre todo la de papa, el quiere lo mejor para nosotros-

-entonces dime, Irina es lo mejor para ti?- no le conteste porque sabía que la respuesta no era nada a favor de mi argumento

-el punto es Edward que ya no se puede hacer nada, dimos nuestra palabra y un hombre respeta su palabra-

-si hermano, pero da la casualidad de que yo sigo siendo un adolescente y las palabras a mi perspectiva se las lleva el viento-

Sin más subió a su auto y lo saco del garaje, sería posible?, yo no lo veía de esa manera pero era cierto que la situación no podía ni debía continuar de esta manera.

-hola hermanito-

-hola, Ren-

-iras en tu moto hoy?-

-así es- por lo menos hoy podría

-me puedes llevar?-

-lo siento Ren, hoy llevare a Rose y además sabes que es arriesgado-

-claro como siempre todo es arriesgado cuando se trata de mi verdad-

-Ren…- de nuevo con esta discusión

-olvídalo Jasper, nada de lo que tu digas me hará cambiar de opinión, es tonto que me sobreprotejan tanto sabes sé que se preocupan por mi pero por favor tengo 17 años!-

-Reneesme por favor-

-da igual, de todas formas Edward me llevara, nos vemos- se alejo corriendo hasta el volvo de mi hermano quien le sostenía la puerta, se apresuro a su asiento y salieron disparados hacia la escuela, minutos después salió Rose.

-bien vámonos-

-seguro, ponte esto- le tendí el casco, siempre la seguridad era importante

-agg, Jasper sabes lo mucho que detesto tu moto –

-si Rose pero aun así te lo pondrás sin decir nada mas si quieres que te lleve y que no te deje sola hoy-

-eres un malvado- se coloco el casco y subimos en mi moto, al escuchar el rugido de esta no pude evitar que se formara una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro

-sujétate fuerte-

-no hay problema- Salí con rumbo a nuestro colegio, estaba ansioso ya quería ver la expresión que Alice tenia al verme en mi moto.

**Pov. Bella**

Alice, Emmett y yo ya nos encontrábamos en su enorme Jeep,Emmett estaba muy mal, tenía una expresión seria y dura desde la noche de ayer, no quería presionarlo, sabía que si quería hablar de eso no dudaría en hacerlo y yo esperaría a que lo hiciera.

-vamos Emm dime que sucede?- cosa muy contraria a Alice quien no paraba de presionar

-Alice ya te he dicho muchas veces que nada- la cosa era seria puesto que no le decía alguno de sus miles de apodos, sino que la llamaba por su nombre, intente nuevamente desviar la conversación

-y porque Jake, no viene con nosotros?-

-salió más temprano para poder pasar por su moto, ya me dirás Emmett?- y volvía a fallar, rayos, si no hacia algo pronto Alice terminaría desesperando a Emmett y no quería eso, la última vez que eso paso, las cosas acabaron muy mal, bien este era mi último recurso y esperaba que funcionara aunque si lo hacía me arrepentiría muchísimo.

-Alice estaba pensando en ir de compras, me podrías ayudar?- paró en seco la siguiente pregunta que tenia para Emmett y se volteo para verme fijamente.

-estás hablando en serio Bells?- Emmett me miro por el espejo retrovisor y le advertí con una mirada que después hablaríamos y que no me delatara, negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada

-por supuesto Ali, creo que salir de compras me vendría bastante bien y con quien mejor que contigo que eres la experta en esto- soltó un gritito y supe que había funcionado

-oh Bella, esto es fabuloso, lo pasaremos tan bien, ya verás vamos a divertirnos mucho, compraremos muchas cosas, blusas, pantalones, suéteres, faldas, zapatos y muchas cosas más oh Bella o te arrepentirás lo prometo- ya me estaba arrepintiendo pero debía de sacar a Emmett de ese pequeño torbellino que era mi prima, llegamos al colegio donde Jake ya nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se le notaba bastante contento mucho mas de lo normal.

Alice bajo corriendo para acercarse a la moto de Jake, si algo había que la apasionaba además de las compras era la velocidad de un vehículo y ciertamente los cuatro compartíamos una afición bastante grande por las motos.

-hey Bells, gracias por ayudarme, te debo una grande-

-claro que me debes una y más grande de lo que pudieras imaginar pero tu sabes bien como me la pagaras verdad-

-estoy consciente de eso, que te parece si vamos hoy a tomar un café después de la escuela, podemos escabullirnos de Alice y que ella se vaya con Jake en su moto-

-me parece bien, pero no sé como haremos para escapar de ella-

-tú no te preocupes, yo te buscare después del almuerzo y veras que fácil será-

-de acuerdo- me paso un brazo por los hombros y mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestro salón vimos como una moto entraba al estacionamiento de el colegio, de la moto bajaron Jasper y una hermosa rubia que se parecía bastante a él, en cuento la chica se quito el casco Emmett se tenso, lo note y en su rostro vi furia, me alarme muchísimo, así que decidí que lo mejor era que entráramos ya al edificio.

-vamos Emm, hay que ir a clase-

-por supuesto Belly, ya te dije hoy lo increíble que eres?-

-déjame pensar, creo que hoy no lo suficiente- logre que soltara una gran carcajada pero aun así pude ver un atisbo de frustración y dolor en sus ojos, teníamos que hablar era necesario.

Pasamos algebra entre broma y broma y unos cuantos regaños de nuestro maestro, sin embargo Emmett no era el mismo, había algo malo en él lo notaba.

Pasaron mis clases y pronto me encontré llendo hacia la cafetería, con lo distraída que iba termine chocando con un chico

-lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba- pronto me encontré con unos bellos ojos esmeralda que me miraban divertidos

-no te preocupes Bella, estas bien?- por que hacia esto? Que no se daba cuenta de lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía con esa sonrisa?

-si no te preocupes, yo estoy bien-

-me alegro- me volvió a sonreír y casi puedo asegurar que mi corazón se paro por un momento.

-para compensártelo me dejas invitarte el desayuno?- si, si, si!

-de acuerdo- cuando me dirigía hacia la cafetería me detuvo, espera aquí no, ven acompáñame, me tomo de la mano y pude volver a sentir aquella irreal electricidad entre los dos, se volteo a verme directo a los ojos y supe que el también lo sintió

-tu…?- solo asentí, ahora estaba más que segura que el también lo sentía, me sonrió de nuevo y me guio hacia otra dirección.

Salimos hacia el bosque que colindaba con el instituto y nos adentramos a un claro muy bonito, perfectamente redondo y con unas cuantas flores blancas, amarillas y lilas. En el medio de el claro habia una manta y varias cosas para comer, entre fruta y sandwishes

-Bella, dime si tu también lo sentiste?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero cuando la asimile asentí

-bien, quería estar seguro sobre que tu también lo sintieras, porque quiero contarte algo, algo sobre mí, es necesario que lo sepas- me estaba intrigando pero asentí nuevamente, dudo por un momento así que me vi en la necesidad de alentarlo.

-que quieres que sepa de ti Edward-

-Bella, quiero que lo sepas todo, absolutamente todo-

* * *

><p><em>bien otro capitulo, siento que no les esta gustando mucho como va y realmente lamento si los decepciono pero esto es lo que esta saliendo de mi cabeza, dejenme saber lo que opinan en un review, cualquier duda tambien se las aclarare, quiero comentarles que no dejare ninguna de mis historias, si alguno esta interesado en "vida" no se preocupen que pronto lo actualizare lo que sucede es que ya tengo un punto claro al cual quiero llegar pero no estoy muy segura de como llegar a el, sin embargo actualizare lo mas pronto posible, es cuanto a este fic espero comenzar el proximo capitulo pronto, si en verdad creen que apesta el fic, dejenmelo saber. cuidense y nos estamos leyendo<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_los personajes pertencen a S.M la trama es mia_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6<strong>

**Pov. Renesmee**

-hola- salude tímidamente al hermoso hombre que tenía frente a mí

-hola Nessie- me tomo la mano y me planto un beso en la mejilla, creo que deje de respirar en ese momento, me sonrió ampliamente y yo no pude hacer nada más que regresarle la sonrisa

-como has estado?- rápido responde!

-bien gracias Jake, esta es tu motocicleta?- apunte hacia el precioso vehículo que estaba junto a él

-si- sonrió con orgullo y suspiro sonoramente, me lo imaginaba suspirando pero por mi y eso hizo que una tonta sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro

-yo jamás me he subido en una motocicleta- le confesé

-en serio? Pero que ya hay de la moto de tu hermano, es un belleza en verdad- torcí el gesto

-si es hermosa, pero Jasper jamás me ha dejado subir en ella, cree que algo me puede pasar- bufe bastante molesta

-te puedo asegurar que todo depende de el conductor, tal vez no se sienta seguro de sí mismo como para llevarte en su moto- le sonreí por tratar de excusar a mi hermano

-no, no es eso, él cree que aun soy una bebe- fruncí el ceño nuevamente.

-en eso yo no estoy muy de acuerdo de con el- me susurro tan suavemente que sentí como mi pecho revoloteaba casi tan rápido como un colibrí, aliso la línea de mi entrecejo y puedo asegurar que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para recomenzar su latido aun más rápido, suspire sonoramente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-tengo una idea- tenía un brillo juguetón en sus ojos y nuevamente sonreí como idiota, me tomo de la mano y me tendió un casco

-qué?-

-iremos a dar una vuelta- me aclaro rápidamente

-pero, tenemos más clases por delante- que se suponía que les diría a mis hermanos

-te aseguro que nadie notara nuestra ausencia- me sonrió mas ampliamente pero no estaba muy segura

-Nessie te aseguro que cuidare de ti, nada malo te pasara, confía en mí- tenia una de sus manos en mi rostro y podía sentir como si quemara pero no quería que la quitara de mi mejilla, su mirada era tan sincera que no podía mas que aceptar lo que me decía, asentí y se despego un poco de mi, solo un poco para colocarme el mismo el casco.

Se coloco el suyo, se monto en la moto y me tendió su mano, se rastro de duda la tome y me monte en la moto detrás de él.

-sujétate fuerte, puedes esconder tu cabeza en mi espalda si lo prefieres- recargue mi cabeza en su espalda y asentí pegada a él, con mis manos rodeándole su cuerpo, obviamente no podía juntar mis manos pero estaba bien sujeta de su camisa, apretó delicadamente una de mis manos y me levante para mirarlo, me miraba tan fijamente que me hizo estremecer, fue un momento tan intimo que no pude evitar sonrojarme, volvió a sonreír al igual que yo y encendió la moto

-tranquila mi linda Nessie, yo te cuidare- volví a ocultar mi rostro en su espalda y sonreí como tonta de nuevo, un sentimiento cálido y fuerte se asentó en mi pecho.

En ese momento lo supe, como una tonto e ilusa me enamore, yo estaba enamorada de Jacob Black, pero que sentiría el por mí, sin detenerme a pensar en ello, disfrute del aire frio y la liberadora velocidad que el viaje en moto me ofrecía.

**Pov. Alice**

Estaba tan aburrida, a pesar de que me gustaba el lindo pueblito, las clases se me estaban haciendo muy tediosas, además no había visto a Bella, ni a Jake por ninguna parte, Emmett seguía muy extraño pero aun no podía hablar con él, en la cafetería todos se volteaban a mirarnos y me habían arrebatado el apetito, ahora lo resentía y mi estomago no me dejaba concentrar, el timbre sonó y en lugar de dirigirme a mi clase me fui a la cafetería.

Entrando ahí me sorprendió ver a Emmett con las manos en el rostro, temblaba suavemente, estaba llorando, toda el hambre se me había esfumado, me acerque corriendo a el.

-Emm por favor dime qué te pasa- desde que lo conocía se había vuelto como un hermano para mí y me dolía verlo así

-oh Al, ella me engaño, me hizo creer que podía gustarle y está comprometida, el tipo es un asno y ella está con él, Al soy un estúpido- se recargo en mi y sollozo un poco más, acaricie su cabello en muestra de consuelo, no estaba bien que me entrometiera pero necesitaba saber cómo habían sido las cosas, por el momento ya sentía una ira profunda en contra de ella, no podía hacerle eso a mi Emmett.

De un momento a otro entraron por la puerta Rosalie y Jasper, Rosalie tenía una mirada de pánico e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, corrió hacia nosotros y llamo a Emmett, al escucharla se tenso y poco a poco se fue levantando limpiándose el rostro, puede ver en sus ojos una furia que jamás había visto.

-que haces aquí?- su voz destilaba tal desprecio que me asusto un poco

-por favor Emmett- ella le suplicaba, yo no entendía nada, me voltee hacia Jasper, vaya hoy se veía aun más guapo, cuando lo vi en esa moto se veía tan sexy y ahora viéndolo de cerca se veía aun más hermoso.

Reprimí un suspiro pues me di cuenta que Emmett se ponía cada vez más tenso

-que quieres aquí Rosalie, vienes a restregarme en la cara tu relación con ese tipo, vienes a burlarte de mí, sabes que lo que sea que quieras olvídalo, déjame en paz y mejor vete con tu chico "Rosesita"- escupió su nombre duramente, mientras más lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, entonces lo entendí, ella era quien lo había lastimado, por ella mi Emm estaba así, la furia creció en mi cuerpo, Emmett se dio la vuelta para salir de la cafetería por la puerta secundaria y Rosalie se disponía a seguirlo pero me interpuse

-a donde crees que vas?- estaba furiosa

-Alice por favor, tengo que hablar con él- me estaba suplicando pero ya no me importaba

-lo que tenias que decir debiste decírselo mucho tiempo atrás, ya es muy tarde ahora, déjalo en paz, no quiere saber nada de ti, así que solo de-ja-lo- me sentía tan enojada que no media mis palabras

-Alice por favor déjala que se explique, ellos tienen mucho que hablar, por favor- tomo mi mano para que dejara pasar a Rosalie, pero aun estaba enojada aunque se sola presencia me había calmado un poco

-Jasper se que es tu hermana pero no puedo dejarla que lastime otra vez a Emmett, el es como mi hermano-

-Alice solo déjala que le explique cómo son las cosas, de lo que Emmett se entero tiene explicación y su razón de ser, solo déjala que se lo explique- ya me sentía más tranquila pero aun así no estaba convencida

-está bien, pero primero quiero que me lo explique a mí, y me diga cómo fueron exactamente las cosas, antes no la dejare ir- tenía que estar segura de que no volvería a lastimar a mi gran oso

-está bien Alice, te lo diré todo, pero después de escucharme me ayudaras con Emmett, no me gusta verlo así y quiero arreglar las cosas-

-está bien, entonces habla- me senté en la banca y me siguieron los mellizos, Jasper se me sentó junto a mí y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa en automático y me voltee hacia Rosalie

-ayer en la tarde, Emmett y yo saltamos varias clases, platicamos en el bosque, en serio Alice que jamás me sentí tan bien con alguien en toda mi vida- asentí para que continuara

-de un momento a otro llego James, no sé cómo nos encontró pero ahí estaba él, empezó a reprenderme sobre haberme salido de clases y Emmett se molesto, en ese momento James le dijo algo terrible- sus ojos se nublaron con lagrimas pero continuo

-le dijo que era mi prometido- me quede atónita de nuevo, como que su prometido a esta edad? Cuando Emm lo menciono no sabía si estaba delirando o había oído mal pero ahora notaba que hablaba en serio

-prometido? A esta edad?- Rosalie solo asintió, me voltee hacia Jasper pero el tenia la mirada baja lo que me lo confirmo

-cómo es posible?- no tenía sentido aquello

-es un acuerdo que hicieron nuestros padres- iba a replicar, como unos padres haciendo eso en este tiempo, que clase de padres eran entonces

-Alice no pienses mal, nuestros padres son buenos- Jasper había adivinado lo que pensaba

-es cierto, son buenos padres- reafirmo Rosalie

-bueno esto es una locura y no creo que ayude mucho con Emmett, si le dices todo esto puede que se aclare la situación un poco, puedes decirle que tú no has decidido esto, pero si no has hecho nada al respecto, si no has roto este compromiso el creerá que es porque tu lo quieres así y ciertamente yo lo veo de la misma manera-

-Alice yo no quiero, yo no quiero estar con James ni mucho menos-

-entonces has algo al respecto- era lo lógico

-no puedo, mis padres jamás aceptaran que termine con James-

-Rosalie, dime a ti te gusta Emmett?- se sonrojo de golpe

-s-si- tartamudeo un poco y se sonrojo aun más

-tú también le gustas- se le ilumino el rostro y se asomo una sonrisa

-pero el está muy enojado contigo y si le explicas esto y le dices que no harás nada al respecto se enfadara aun mas-

-Alice en serio no puedo hacer nada- bajo su rostro de nuevo y yo me levante no tenía nada más que escuchar y debía buscar a Emmett

-entonces no hay nada que hacer, te estoy haciendo un favor al evitar que hables con el- me dirigí a la salida pero una mano fuerte me detuvo gentilmente

-Alice puedo hablar contigo- me sentí relajada, completa, feliz con esa mano en mi brazo, me preguntaba cómo me sentiría si me abrazara completamente

-seguro Jasper- no podía evitar sonreírle

-Alice, se que parece que mi hermana no hace nada porque no quiere pero es la verdad, no puede terminar con él, mis padres se opondrán rotundamente- sinceridad era lo único que veía en sus azules ojos

-puede ser pero no veo el motivo por no intentarlo, Jazzy-

-co-como me llamaste?- se veía deslumbrado y eso me hizo ponerme un poco nerviosa

-Ja-Jazzy, te molesta?- si había metido la pata no me lo perdonaría

-jamás me podría molestar contigo Alice- me dio una brillante sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento, le respondí con otra y pude ver algo maravilloso en sus ojos algo así como esperanza, ilusión, felicidad

-y me encanta como me dijiste- me sonroje algo muy raro en mi pero era inevitable, el maldito timbre nos interrumpió e hizo que su mirada azul dejara de hipnotizarme

-nos veremos después, Ali- sonreí tontamente, sin duda "Ali" seria solo para él, nadie podría llamarme así excepto el, suspire y me dirigí al estacionamiento

Si su mirada de anhelo y esperanza era un reflejo de la mía, podría pronto estar cambiando mi apellido, seria que sus padres y los míos concretaran un compromiso entre los dos, mi pecho se lleno de ilusión y también de duda, a quienes de sus hijos envolvía ese acuerdo?, sería solo Rosalie la chica comprometida en la familia?, y en qué consistía ese compromiso?, mas y mas preguntar se asomaban en mi cabeza y sin duda encontraría la respuesta a cada una de ellas, como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, ahora debía buscar a Emm, Jake y Bella, tenia mas urgencia por Bella, debíamos ir inmediatamente de compras, si quería impresionar a Jasper mi ropa de siempre no era suficiente, sentía como un bonito sentimiento crecía en mi interior, porque de algo estaba cien por ciento segura, Jasper era el chico ideal del cual podría enamorarme completa y profundamente

* * *

><p><em>otro capi mas, espero que les guste en serio, no me convencio mucho pero era justo que actualizara, si estoy actualizando todas mis demas historias por que esta no?, diganme todo lo que quieran en un review, sin mas les dejo este cap, debo agradecer sus reviews y todas sus alertas y agregadas a favoritos es un honor que les guste mi Fic y sinceramente espero no descepcionarlos, cuidense, besos y nos estamos leyendo<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**desclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa, gloriosa Stephenie Meyer. A quien hay que agradecerle infinitamente por crear a estos personajes tan majestuosos. La historia que les presento es completamente mia **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Cap.7<em>

**POV. Alice**

Volví a ahogar un profundo sollozo en mi almohada, no podía dejar de llorar, cada palabra que había oído de los labios de Jasper me dolía profundamente y mi pecho se encogía un poco más cada momento, recordé de nuevo la conversación que sin planearlo había escuchado

_-flashback-_

_Entraba como siempre a la cafetería durante la mitad de mi clase, era la más destacada del grupo y por supuesto no tenía inconveniente en salir del salón si lo quería, antes de entrar me percate de que había algunas personas hablando pero más que hablando discutiendo, reconocí las voces de Edward y de Jasper se notaba uno más molesto que el otro._

_-¿cómo has sido tan inconsciente Edward?-_

_-y que querías que hiciera Jasper? Mentirle a Bella?- Bella? Tuve que prestar más atención pues ahora sabía que era de mi prima de quien hablaban._

_-no debiste ni siquiera acercártele si sabias que algo así podría pasar!-_

_-no fue algo que pudiera elegir Jasper, me enamore!- ahogue un grito de emoción, Edward estaba enamorado de Bella!_

_-muy bien sabes Edward cual es nuestra obligación! No tenemos opción!-_

_-y tú bien sabes que a mí la obligación me vale un rábano! Estoy enamorado Jasper y no la voy a dejar! Lo quieran o no aceptar nuestros padres voy a terminar mi relación con Tanya, y Bella será mi novia, si tu quieres echar a perder tu vida casándote con Irina ese ya no es mi problema pero yo no arriesgare mi felicidad con Bella entendiste!-_

_ Las palabras de Edward me dejaron clavada en el suelo, no podía moverme, creo que hasta había dejado de respirar, mi mayor duda había sido aclarada, aquel compromiso que involucraba a Rosalie también envolvía a todos los hermanos Cullen._

_Mi estupor no me permitió moverme por lo que Edward se percato de mi presencia al salir de la cafetería, había abierto las puertas de par en par y también Jasper me vio, antes de que él pudiera siquiera decir algo desperté y salí corriendo del lugar, llegue más que desesperada al estacionamiento del colegio, alcance a ver como una moto paraba en el lugar, de ella bajaron de ella Jake y Renesmee, aunque no los veía muy bien por las gruesas lagrimas que rodaban y llenaban mis ojos, pero Jake si me vio y noto mi deplorable estado._

_-Al? Enana eres tú?- le conteste con un fuerte sollozo, lo cual lo alarmo más_

_-Alice! Cariño que sucedió? Al por favor dime qué pasa?-_

_-Ja.. Ja..Ke, lle..lle..vame…a…a…a…ca…sa…sa!- no creí que me entendiera, apenas si yo había entendido lo que había dicho_

_-tranquila cariño, nos vamos de inmediato- Renesmee quien no había dicho nada en ningún momento solo me vio con preocupación y con entendimiento a Jake_

_-estarás bien?- le pregunto Jake a Renesmee_

_-tranquilo, llévala, yo avisare en la dirección que se sintió mal y que tú la llevaste a casa, vayan con calma y llámame si es necesario de acuerdo- Jake asintió y me coloco el casco que antes llevaba Renesmee delicadamente._

_Me subí a la moto de Jake y me aferre fuertemente de él quien con una sola patada revivió su motocicleta, se despidió con un beso en la frente de Renesmee y salimos disparados hacia nuestro hogar_

_-fin flashback-_

Habían pasado tres horas ya de eso, y ahora Bella y Emmett ya se encontraban en casa, sin embargo no había querido abrir mi puerta, no quería que me vieran así y mucho menos Bella, me iba a preguntar cosas y yo no iba a poder mentirle así que era mejor esperar y después verla.

Por lo mientras sofoque otro sollozo en mi almohada la cual ahora estaba totalmente mojada, Jasper había roto mi corazón y no permitiría que Edward rompiera el de mi prima, sin embargo si él estaba decidido a terminar su compromiso y darle el lugar de novia a Bella yo lo ayudaría, contra quien sea, incluso si tenía que ser contra Jasper Cullen.

**POV. Renesmee**

Entre apresuradamente a la dirección para informar a la secretaria de la dirección que mi Jake y Alice no asistirían a sus demás clases, con mi excelente historial y contando con el apareció de muchas personas en el colegio por ser hija del excelente Doctor Cullen la secretaria no puso objeción en justificar la falta de mi Jake y Alice.

Me encantaba poder decirle "mi" Jake, saber que él era mío y yo de él, ahora que éramos novios no cabía de la felicidad, me sentía tan entusiasmada, ahora podía ver las cosas con mucha más claridad, podía ver mi futuro al lado de Jake, pesara a quien le pesara, obviamente terminaría hoy mismo con Nahuel y si mis padres o cualquiera de mis hermanos se oponía yo no dudaría en luchar por mi amor.

Mientras caminaba con rumbo a mi salón de artes donde esperaría hasta mi próxima clase teclee rápidamente un texto

_"hoy, reunión familiar, algo muy importante que contar"_

Lo envíe a todos los miembros de mi familia y teclee nuevamente otro texto para Nahuel

_"nos vemos en el salón de multimedia al finalizar las clases, tenemos que hablar"_

Suspire y busque la fotografía que mi Jake había tomado de los dos hoy, era tan bonita, el me estaba dando un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras yo tenía una boba sonrisa en mis labios, la había tomado después de que le contara toda la historia sobre mi compromiso y el de mis hermanos y el si más me pidiera ser su novia, obviamente acepte encantada, eso sí le había prometido terminar con Nahuel y comunicárselo inmediatamente a mis padres lo cual haría esta misma noche

**POV. Edward**

_Respira, respira_, me repetía a mi mismo mientras trataba de tranquilizarme, en un momento iba a hablar con Bella y no podía verme así, si me veía de esta manera se alarmaría y volvería a decirme que lo nuestro estaba mal, que no quería causarme problemas y que era mejor separarnos, lo que ella no entendía era que yo ya no concebía mi vida sin tenerla a mi lado, no podía imaginarme no besar sus labios o no ver sus hermosos ojos achocolatados, no eso definitivamente no entraba en mis planes.

Mi celular sonó con el tono de Ren y leí el mensaje que me había enviado

_"hoy, reunión familiar, algo muy importante que contar"_

No tenía ni idea de que podría ser lo que quería decirnos mi hermanita pero no tenía cabeza para eso en este momento.

Volví a apretar fuertemente mis ojos y a respirar lentamente, escuche como abrían y cerraban suavemente la puerta del pasajero de mi volvo y al subir mi cabeza mi encontré con unos hermosos ojos marrones que me veían preocupados.

-tranquila cariño, no me ha pasado nada- le dije adivinando lo que estaba pensando

-¿entonces por qué la urgencia de vernos?-

-te extrañaba- y eso también era verdad, vi como las mejillas de Bella se coloreaban y sonreí ligeramente

-yo también te extrañaba Edward pero sé que hay algo más, dime que sucede- suspire, ella era muy perceptiva

-hoy discutí con Jasper- Bella abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión

-¿Por qué pelearon?-

-le dije que iba a terminar con Tanya y que me casaría contigo- la cara de horror de Bella me hubiera dado mucha risa si no estuviera tan molesto con mi hermano

-sabia que esto traería problemas-

-no Bella por favor, no volvamos a discutir de eso, hoy tuve suficiente de peleas, no quiero que ahora tú y yo discutamos por algo tan absurdo, no me alejare de ti, le pese a quien le pese- termine el discurso que últimamente repetía mucho y volví a respirar, me estaba enojando aun más y Bella no merecía que descargara toda mi frustración contra ella, abrí mis ojos nuevamente y vi como Bella tenía el rostro agachado cubierto por su cabello y daba pequeñas sacudidas, levante su rostro suavemente y vi que lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras apretaba fuertemente sus labios para ahogar los sollozos, la imagen me partió el corazón en cachitos

-oh, Bella- separe los dientes de sus labios, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude sin llegar a lastimarla y acaricie su espalda ligeramente

-Ed-Edward, yo ta-tampoco quiero alejarme de t-ti- acaricie nuevamente su espalda.

Para ella todo esto era tan duro como para mi, incluso más pues ella no tenía por qué aguantar todo esto, ella fácilmente podría mandarme muy lejos y buscar a alguien con menos problemas que yo, pero me quería, me quería tanto como yo a ella y por eso seguía aquí conmigo, le bese su frente y la levante de mi pecho para limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Edward si no fuera por mi tú no tendrías que pasar por todos estos problemas, ni tendrías que enfrentar a tus padres y a tus hermanos- bese una de sus mejillas

-Bella, si no fuera por ti habría continuado con un compromiso absurdo arreglado por mis padres- bese su otra mejilla

-si no fuera por ti habría terminado con una vida miserable y amargada- bese su frente

-si no fuera por ti, jamás habría conocido lo que es estar enamorado- bese sus labios suavemente, dulcemente y con todo el amor que sentía por ella

-problemas es lo menos que has traído a mi Bella, solo has traído felicidad y mucho amor, eso es lo que importa, que mis hermanos, mis padres, Tanya y todo el mundo digan lo que quieran, esto Bella- señale el espacio entre ella y yo -es lo que me importa, mientras te tenga a ti lo demás es prescindible, dime Bella, tú me quieres?- contesto mi pregunta inmediatamente

-con todo mi corazón Edward eso nunca lo dudes- sonreí abiertamente ante su respuesta

-con eso me basta y me sobra Bella, mientras sepa que tú me quieres, soy feliz, tú eres mi vida ahora Bella, si te alejas te llevas todo de mi, jamás podría continuar mi vida sin ti a mi lado, eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, sin ti mi vida está vacía, ahora me entiendes?- ella asintió y se acerco para unir nuestros labios de nuevo, sabía que ahora se confirmaba algo.

Estábamos haciendo la confirmación de que el uno lo era todo para el otro, confirmábamos nuestro amor, era una promesa silenciosa de amor eterno entre los dos, nos separamos lentamente y juntamos nuestras frentes, escuche que Bella susurraba un leve y tímido "te amo" y yo respondí igualmente, nos abrazamos, la abrace como si me aferrara a la vida y precisamente eso hacía, Bella era y siempre sería mi vida entera, sin ella simplemente dejaba de vivir.

Después de un rato decidimos ir a nuestra última clase, nos separamos con un corto beso, demasiado cortó para mi gusto y me dirigí a mi clase de español, la última que tenía en el día.

Al pasar por uno de los salones escuche como dos chicos hablaban, reconocí la voz de Rosalie y la de Emmett.

-Emmett por favor escúchame, no puedes ignorarme toda la vida, necesito que escuches como son las cosas- la voz de Rose era prácticamente de suplica

-Rosalie creo que las cosas están más que claras, no necesito ni quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti, ahora por qué no vas con tu prometido "Rosesita"- la voz de Emmett sonaba despectiva y destilaba desdén, no podía creer que él tratara a mi hermana de esa manera, al escuchar como alguien se acercaba a la puerta me separe y me escondí, vi salir a Emmett muy enojado pero no vi salir a mi hermana, me preocupe así que entre al salón donde encontré a una muy triste Rose, lloraba desgarradoramente y me encogió el corazón la escena.

Rose era una chica fuerte y orgullosa, pocas veces se mostraba tan vulnerable, si Emmett la hacía ponerse en aquel estado entonces él significaba mucho para ella, pero si el sabia de su compromiso con James y la trataba de esa manera entonces las cosas andaban peor de lo que se podría deducir.

-Rose?- levanto su rostro y el corazón se me encogió un poco más, de su pecho salió un lastimero sollozo

-Ed- se tiro a mi pecho y entonces lo tuve claro, Rosalie estaba enamorada de Emmett y él la trataba peor que a la escoria

-lo escuche Rose- comenzó a sollozar más fuerte

-me odia Ed, no quiere ni siquiera verme- acaricie su rubio cabello, me sentía extraño haciendo aquello, quería mucho a mi hermana pero era extraño consolarla de aquella manera, tal vez con Renesmee sería diferente, ella era la más pequeña y por eso mismo era más natural verla de una forma más paternal pero con Rose si era un tanto incomodo, aun así la abrace más fuerte y acaricie su cabello

-algún día me contaras que sucedió?- se separo de mi y limpio su rostro

-tal vez- me dio una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca y sorbió su nariz- pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa- me encogí de hombros

-no tome casi ninguna de mis clases así que creo que da igual que me vaya ahora- me dio una mirada interrogante pero solo sacudí la cabeza y la voltee para guiarla de los hombros.

-me contaras?-

-tal vez- repetí sus palabras- pero ahora solo quiero ir a casa- me sonrío más genuinamente

-bien- le abrí la puerta del volvo y camine lentamente a mi lugar mientras tecleaba un texto rápido para Bella

_"Rose me pidió que la llevara a casa, estarás bien?"_

Entre al auto y revise el mensaje que ya había sido contestado

_"estaré bien, trata de no hacerte un sándwich de volvo, te quiero"_

Sonreí por la sutil recomendación de conducir con cuidado, respondí nuevamente el mensaje

_"estudia bonito, te llamo más tarde, te quiero"_

Voltee a ver a Rose quien me miraba curiosa pero volví a mover la cabeza y sonreírle, encendí mi adorado volvo y Salí del estacionamiento del colegio.

-Ed, tu sabes que quiere decirnos Nessie?- había olvidado por completo el asunto de mi hermana

-ni idea Rose, lo había olvidado en realidad-

-es raro, ella nunca hace esas cosas, siempre nos dice las cosas sin más preámbulo-

-es cierto, pero por ahora solo podemos esperar hasta la cena- se encogió de hombros y se volteo a ver por la ventana

-bien, pero ahora quiero saberlo Rose- suspiro cansinamente pero se volteo sin más remedio y se aclaro la garganta para comenzar

-bien, pero es largo Ed- me encogí de hombros sin despegar los ojos del camino

-tenemos tiempo- bufo y rodo los ojos

-de acuerdo, pero no te diré en la casa, recuerdas lo que solíamos hacer?- sonreí malignamente y asentí

-bien entonces apresúrate para que pueda checar los autos antes de ir- me guiño el ojo y yo en respuesta acelere.

No era muy común lo que solíamos hacer cada vez que teníamos una conversación profunda pero sin duda una carrera de autos entre mi hermana y yo me estimularía un poco a decir verdad.

-apostamos lo de siempre?- torció el gesto y me solté a reír fuertemente

-creo que tengo una mejor idea- entrecerré los ojos, Rose no siempre tenía ideas que me encantaran.

-dime que es-

-tranquilo hermanito, primero debemos ir por mi bebe y cuando estemos en el campo te diré- acelere aun más y así llegamos a nuestro hogar. Rose tomo su preciado auto rojo y salimos hacia nuestro campo para comenzar nuestra carrera y una nueva apuesta, además de que quería saber lo que sucedió con Rose y Emmett.

* * *

><p><em><span>chachachachan! por favor no me maten! se que he tardado un siglo en actualizar y no tengo perdon, U.U pero si de algo sirve deben saber que la escuela me tiene consumida! es extenuante y me ha dejado con el cerebro seco y sin nuevas ideas por eso espero que no odien el capitulo, muchas lagrimas en este ya se y seguro creeran que lo de Ness y Jake va muy rapido pero así es el amor que le vamos a hacer caray! proximo capitulo la cena! :O bien como saben amo sus comentarios y debo agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que se toman un tiempito para dejarme un RR, agradesco sus alertas y favoritos son magnificos mejor paga no puede haber en este planeta! los que no pueden por cualquier razon escribir un RR bueno también merecen mension, a todos los lectores silenciosos tambien les mando todo mi amor! bueno bueno ya los dejo de tanto rollo, solo espero que lo disfruten y que tengan compasion por mi tardansa hay veces en que una no puede hacer más. cuidense son los mejores lectores del mundo! su humilde y tardia escritora An!<span>_


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA**

A todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores, espero que esta nota no los desaliente o haga sentir mal, sólo vengo con esta terrible y horrible nota para decirles que mis historias MATRIMONIO, VIDA PERFECTA O AL MENOS ESO PARECE y UN SECRETO POR DEVELAR, serán suspendidos indefinidamente, aquí les presento las razones.

1º. Hace mucho tiempo que he escrito estas historias y he perdido por completo la idea de ellas, tan sólo dos de estas historias las he escrito cuando comencé tercero de secundaria, como ven una historia así no se puede continuar

2º. Por lo mismo de que se ha perdido la continuación de esto la inspiración simplemente no me llega para terminar con esto.

Por el momento no las quitaré de mi página, aun tengo la esperanza que la historia regrese a mí y pueda continuar con ella, de no ser así las borraré y no se reescribirán en un futuro.

Espero con todo el corazón que las historias se puedan continuar y terminar, no quiero dejar así las cosas, en todas puse esperanzas y quiero continuarlas con todo el corazón.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo lo mejor, lamento traerles tan malas noticias pero así es, un abrazo y los mejores deseos. An.


End file.
